


New jobs! (and separation anxiety..)

by LemonAuthorChan



Series: Two-Faced [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bonnies name is Gabriel, Cassidy is single, Charlie and Elizabeth have a healthy relationship, Chicas name is Susie, Dont ask me why, Elizabeth as panic attacks, F/F, F/M, Freddys name is Xaiver, Gabe and Susie and Xaiver are dating, Henry Stein and Emily are the same person, Henry is a bad dad, Henry is the bad guy, M/M, Mike is the crying child, Multi, Oops, Poor Linda, Sammy and Wally are dorks, Susie and Allison are good mother figures, Susie and Susie Campbell arent the same person though, all of them have bad PTSD, but neither of those are in here, cuz its cute, not William or Joey, oof its an AU, poor babies, she would be dating Logan, shes his son, so are Sammy Emily and Lawrence, so does mean shes an Emily?, thats the angst, thats why its called an AU, these are just me trying to describe my AU, this doesnt really have a plot, this is long, who is the big Afton brother in this AU, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonAuthorChan/pseuds/LemonAuthorChan
Summary: Elizabeth, Charlie, Cassidy, Gabriel, Susie, and Xavier have gotten their human bodies back and end up getting a job at the studio. Why? Please don't ask-This doesn't really have a plot ;-;
Relationships: Bonnie/Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Bonnie/Freddy Fazbear, Cassidy & Linda Stein, Chica/Freddy Fazbear, Elizabeth Afton & The Five Missing Children, Elizabeth Afton/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Susie & Cassidy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Susie Campbell/Allison Pendle, Wally Franks/Sammy Lawrence
Series: Two-Faced [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130237





	New jobs! (and separation anxiety..)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm new to AO3! Well, new to writing on it- but if there's any thing I'm doing wrong format wise or somethin else, please let me know so I can fix it. ^^  
> Also, My AU can be confusing, and I hope you'll get most of the info through the actual story- but if you ever have any questions just ask!  
> Also Also, please don't judge me idk how hiring processes work ;w;"
> 
> ×!This is going to be on my Wattpad, as well!! I'm also LemonAuthorChan on there- (Feel free to give me a follow if you like this, lmao)×

"Afton?"

Sammy looked up from where he was reading the applications for the new voice actresses to meet Joey's eyes. The music department was in need of any members they could get at the moment, and a pretty good handful of people had applied. Joey looked down after a few seconds of eye contact. 

"Yeah? I'm pretty sure that's what that says." Joey looked confused, to say the least. The Music director skimmed the other papers on the table, recognizing a good handful of the names. 

He moved a pile of a few papers in front of the other. "I wanna see them." Joey looked over the applications handed to him and raised an eyebrow, yet trusted the man's judgment. 

\------•TimeSkip•------

Wally walked up to the group that stood near the entrance. He noted right away they seemed pretty young- they looked much younger than they probably were. 

They were talking quietly amongst themselves, he could see one of the girls that was faced towards him rolled her eyes and flicked one of her dark pigtail's behind her shoulder. She noticed him approaching and gained a more cheerful aura. 

They all turned their attention to where she was looking and the janitor took it as a good time to introduce himself. 

" 'Wally Franks, I'll be showing you around today." He put his hand out for one of the others to shake. The one closest to him was the one who grabbed his hand. 

She had deathly pale skin, that made her ash-blonde hair stand out much more than it should've and complimented her navy eyes almost perfectly. Not only was her skin pale, but cold. And it wasn't unnoticeable either. 

"Charlotte. You can call me Charlie." Her voice was barley above a whisper and sounded strained, like she had been screaming for hours before-hand. Her grip was just as weak, too. She offered a sweet smile that was returned. 

He turned to the other closest to him as she held out her hand. "Elizabeth!" She seemed much more cheerful and had a significantally stronger grip. She shook his hand enthusiastically, a bright grin on her face. 

She had just as fair skin, yet her hair was a striking red color, and eyes were an almost startling lime-green. A small dust of freckles covered her nose were hardly noticed compared to the all but unnatural bright colors. He scanned the rest of the group, that consisted of two other girls and two boys. 

"Susie!" A blonde (and very loud) girl piped up. Her hair was bobbed and framed her face, curling up at the ends. Her eyes were also green, but a more neutral color. Clutching onto her arm was a boy who had messy dark hair that had what looked like tinges of purple in it. He couldn't see the boy's eyes, as he had bandages wrapped around his head. 

On the other side of her was another boy, who had fairly dark skin and hair of a similar color. His eyes were like dark chips of ice, and had an unheated glare behind them. The girl with pigtails had eyes of the same color, if not a bit darker. 

"Cassidy. Those two are Gabe and Xavier." She spoke, pointing very vaguely to the two males behind her. He nodded, knowing he most likely won't remember, and offered a welcoming smile. 

"Let's get going, then!" 

\------•=•------

They got done touring the upper floor pretty quickly, as the only places they needed to see were the break room and Joey's office. They made their way downstairs, where they'd be working the most. 

He silently stepped into the music department, leading the group to the center of the lobby-like area. "And this is the music department!" He went on to explain what they did where and a basic run-down of what their jobs would be like. He'd leave the rest of that to Sammy. 

"Well, I think that'll be all I could tell ya anyway, I gotta get outta hea' though, this place don' clean itself. No matta how much I want it to." He parted with a chuckle as Susie and Allison came up to greet their new co-workers.

\------•POV change I guess?•------

Wow, this place was big. Charlie didn't even know how she was going to navigate it all. Well, she was kind of stuck in a box for the past few years.. Literally.. 

She took in the scene around her, the walls were a cozy shade of yellow- dark and neutral, but not dark enough to be ugly. The flooring was wood, and was a lighter brown than the walls. There was furniture like desks and a few chairs sitting against seemingly random walls- though, with the elegant-like nature of the department she doubted they were really placed speratically. 

She brought her attention to the two ladies explaining the job. How good it was to work there- blah blah blah.. She honestly wanted nothing more than to be back 'home' in Hurricane, dispite not having one. It wasn't that their small-but-expensive apartment in NYC was bad,, she just prefered what she called 'familiar'.

It wasn't until they got into the band room did she really start paying attention. The ceiling was high, and a nice, simple but bright light hung down and illuminated the whole room. There were a few elevated booths on the wall to their right and a window into a room with a microphone ahead of them. 

But what she liked the most about the room were the instruments. She had never been overly interested in music. Yes, it was pretty, and she could appreciate people who made it. But actually making it herself? She didn't think was for her. 

Until her mother gave her a few piano lessons. It only lasted for a week or so when she was really young, but she loved playing the piano. It always held a special place in her heart, and why she loved that music box so much- it was the closest thing she had to the sound.

That's why she was the pianist. (Did I spell that right?) She wasn't the best, of course- but it was the only talent she could say she had. Same with Gabe, he was only confident playing the guitar and was pretty good at it, too. Susie had loved when she would get to be part of the show by playing the drums, it didn't happen often and she was usually off to the side, or dueting with Xavier- but that was Lizzie's job now. 

Speaking of Lizzy, she didn't look like she wanted to be there any more than Charlie did. She had just reunited with her brothers and would probably give anything to be with them right now. Though, Charlie was certain she was glad to get her mind off of the springlock accident whenever she could. It was hard on all of them, but Mike had promised they'd get through, and the former Marionette backed that claim. 

The two women- who's names Charlie didn't get- claimed they needed to go somewhere, or get someone. She wasn't paying attention. She instead turned her attention to the grand piano that sat at the far end of the room. She walked over to it and lightly ran her fingers across the keys, not pressing them down. 

"It's so pretty." She murmered, just loud enough for the others to hear. Elizabeth walked over to her side and placed her hands on the other girls boney shoulders. "I guess you could say it's-"

She didn't get very far in her sentence, however, as the room filled with an abundance of protests from everyone in it- which only consisted of the six of them. 

"Pretty grand." She finished anyway, with a sly grin on her face. Everyone groaned, thoroughly annoyed at the simple and sorry excuse for a joke. 

They heard a throat clear behind them, and all turned to meet a tall man with dirty blonde hair. It was pretty light, and his teal eyes were set in a glare, much like Xavier's. He looked so strikingly similar to -him- that Charlie was at a loss for words for a moment. 

Her and Sammy were twins, yes, but not the identical kind. She always found it irritating to have to answer the question 'Shouldn't you two look alike if you're twins' so many times. In fact, it happened so often she had the response pratically automized. 

She swallowed the thoughts of that day, and the thoughts of him, and plastered on a sweet smile as everyone introduced themselves. He said some words, which weren't caught by the girl- as she was busy unconsciously analyzing a spot on the wooden floor. She had the attention span of a goldfish. Cracker. And it made it hard for her to do much of anything productive. 

Eventually, though, she focused in enough to hear the plan for today- which was thankfully to just get accustomed and such. They broke off oddly silently, the music director giving them each their own instruments, and telling the others where to go as each instrument had their own pratice rooms. 

Elizabeth gave Charlie a pat on the shoulder and followed one of the ladies from before- one with long, braided jet hair to the recording room, which was through the glass. And that was good- as long as she could keep at least one of them in her sights she wouldn't panic. That wouldn't make a very good first impression. 

"So," The music director started, gesturing to the piano. "Show me what ya got." 

She sighed slightly and sat down, nervously hovering her fingers over the keys. He waited patiently, though, while she glanced over to the glass. Elizabeth was seemingly singing- and enjoying it, too, it seemed. The redhead noticed she was being watched and gave an encouraging wink to her girlfriend. 

She turned back to the piano and started playing. Her fingers only danced over the keys for a few seconds but it was a familiar song- albeit one she had grown to know without a name. He let out a hum and sat down next to her. 

"So, Emily," He paused there just long enough for her to get a strained and surprised reply out of her. "I'm sorry?" She didn't recall giving anyone her last name. They'd agreed she would go by Afton from now on, dispite the fact it may not be legal. 

He looked at her for a moment before an almost sad look made its way onto his face. "You don't remember me?" There a bit of playfulness in his voice and he continued after a second of shocked silence. 

"We may not be identical, but I'd think you would remember your brother?" He had a small grin on his face, clearly amused at the level of surprise that was surely evident on her face right now. 

She only stuttered out a few sounds and tears made their way to line her eyes. A mix of relief and sadness rushed to the surface, and she had the urge to curl up into the smallest she could possibly get. She did however, bring her knees slightly up and brought her hands to her face. 

With a chuckle, the blonde pulled her into his chest and rested his head atop hers. She let out a series of giggles in between her tears and finally gained the ability to speak. 

"This couldn't've been a coincidence?" It came out more of a question than a statement. She chuckled and wiggled away from the tight embrace. 

"I saw Afton and knew not many people in the area had the same name." He shook his head while explaining, as though he was trying to convince himself his actions were reasonable- and failing. 

She was glad, though- this could make things a whole lot more bearable.


End file.
